Sephiroth (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Sephiroth Come then. Any last words? Neutral I'll give you a lasting memory. You'll become a memory. My blood boils... Opponent level >10 higher than Sephiroth I fear not death. I've already seen hell. Sephiroth has low Health This is really beneath me... A fate of endless battle... Opponent has low health Let us begin... Will this be challenging? Other A perfect fencing dummy. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. An unfortunate matching... — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Let us see who is the best warrior. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Foolish... — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Light shall be laid to rest here. — Warrior of Light Enchained to the cycle. — Garland Flowers wilt in but an instant. — Firion I am the ruler of the planet! — The Emperor A hero of prophecy falls eventually. — Onion Knight A cloud with no will bores me. — Cloud of Darkness Light and darkness always clash — Cecil Your tricks cannot change fate. — Kain Do you still yearn for the light? — Golbez Are you a child? — Bartz I shall rob you even of your Void. — Exdeath A petty ghost from the Rift. . . — Gilgamesh Just destroy everything. — Terra Die laughing. — Kefka All you know could be an illusion. — Cloud Your hero is nowhere in sight. — Tifa A clone... or are you? — Sephiroth "Solitude" isn't heroism. — Squall Some don't have a care in the world — Laguna You should let go of your past. — Ultimecia There is no where to return home to. — Zidane Despair will lead to your end. — Kuja I'll wake you from your dream. — Tidus I shall crush your prayers. — Yuna Seems I do not have to hold back. — Jecht At least you'll help me kill the time. — Shantotto You will know what true "terror" is. — Prishe Only despair waits in the clouds. — Vaan One who lives an endless nightmare. — Gabranth You are also a cursed warrior. — Lightning Even a god gives in to despair. — Chaos Is that all? You can do better than that. — Feral Chaos You will become just a memory. —''Cosmos'' Your actions are futile. — Cosmos Warriors I am the greater! — Chaos Warriors Battle Slow. — when using Reaper Fool. — when using Shadow Flare Dodge this... Here. — when using Fervent Blow ''' You look good. — when using '''Sudden Cruelty Ready? — when using Oblivion or using HP attack during chase Fly... Not there. — when using Godspeed Vanish. — when using Transience Cut... Vanish. — when using Octaslash Fear not. — when using Scintilla Go! — when using Black Materia Too late for laments. — when using Black Materia (full charge) To the promised land. — when using Hell's Gate It's time. — when activating EX Mode I'll lead you. — when Heartless Angel is performed I bring you despair... Ruination to all. — with perfect EX Burst execution Finish. — when activating EX Revenge It's just a whim. — when used as an Assist I'll fall into the shadows. — final blow Victory Know your place. — Neutral Do not despair. — Neutral What an empty victory. — Finish with low HP You have done well. — Finish with low HP Hmph, I was expecting more.. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was entertaining... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Pitiful fool... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I am a cut above you. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I've been... defeated. Grr... defeated. Lose to you? You would pity me? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) How did I lose? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Is this the planet's response? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Am I soft? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes